


车票

by Surlaire



Category: Liar Game, ライアーゲーム, 诈欺游戏
Genre: F/M, Fluffy (physically)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surlaire/pseuds/Surlaire
Summary: 秋直婚后日常
Relationships: Akiyama Shinichi/Kanzaki Nao





	车票

**Author's Note:**

> 小直没改姓（纯属我本人喜好

周三下午两点多钟，正昏昏欲睡的时候，店里来了个有点奇怪的男人。  
这个人个子不高，在三月底快要入春的东京却穿着略厚的羽绒服和雪地靴，戴着毛线帽子和黑框眼镜，背着个大大的双肩包，眼神有些犹豫。神崎带着被福永说有些傻气的营业微笑问他想买哪种面包时，他小心翼翼地开了口，问道：“请问……您能借给我两千日元吗？”

神崎说到这里时，顺路来吃下午茶的福永差点被茶呛着，“小直，这肯定是诈骗啊诈骗！”  
“为什么？不就是个出门没带够钱买不了车票的迷糊外地大学生嘛，我也想帮帮他呀。”  
“所以小直你怎么做的？把钱借给他了？”  
“当然啊。”  
福永叹气：“东京都内去什么地方需要花上两千日元？肯定是骗你的啊！”  
神崎不信，但声音却小了：“可是他看起来也不像是坏人呀。而且他也说了以后会还的，我就相信他了。”  
福永放下手里的甜甜圈，语重心长地说：“不会还你的！骗子是不会在脸上写上“骗子”这两个字的！就是因为小直你总是这么想，才会老是被骗啊。”  
神崎不说话了。沉默了几秒后，福永说：“嘛，不过也只有两千日元，也不是什么大事。下次注意就好啦。”接着两人聊起了今年的春季时尚话题。

周三傍晚的面包店实在冷清，神崎看到街对面熟悉的车牌后，决定干脆临时闭店，回家路上顺便给一位老客户送个外卖订单。神崎一上车，秋山就闻到了她怀里的面包香，明显是刚出炉的，还带着烤炉的余温。感受到秋山的视线，神崎无奈地抽出一个纸袋：“好啦，这两个菠萝包是给你留的。先去信浓町。”  
秋山一边等她手忙脚乱地把面包们稳住，一边发动车子，微微笑了。

晚饭是秋山做的意大利面。他独居史不短，简单的料理也会一些，虽说神崎的和食和甜点出类拔萃地精致优雅，但秋山以随意的调味风格做出的意面和咖喱饭竟意外地符合了神崎的喜好。  
秋山准备把面下锅的时候，神崎在一边给他递黄油，心里却想着下午的事，小声嘟哝了一句：“但我还是想相信他嘛。”  
“嗯？”灶台的火呼呼地窜上来，秋山一时没听清，一边把面条下进去一边问。  
“福永说我又被骗了。”  
秋山顿了一下，盖上锅盖，“又被骗了吗。”  
“可是那个人看上去很需要帮助的样子，我就相信他了。”  
秋山在面汤的咕噜声中听完了神崎的神奇经历。神崎说：“我也知道那个人可能是骗子，但也可能不是呀。我就是想要相信别人而已。深一，你也觉得我被骗了吗？”  
“那个人留了联系方式，或者说了什么时候还吗？”  
“唔，好像也没有。”  
秋山没说话。他关了火，把意面放进平底锅，才回答道：“也不一定就是骗子吧。说不定过几天就来还钱了。”  
“是吧是吧！”  
神崎想了一下，又说：“但要是他不来还钱，就说明他是骗子了吧。”  
“也有这个可能性。”说着，秋山往锅里放了酱料和芝士。  
神崎决定先不想这个了。她又想起了别的事，上午供货商过来时顺便给她带了几袋红茶，都是进口的高档茶叶。供货商是个五十岁上下的爽快姐姐，做食材进口生意，情商高得很，又对神崎这样的年轻姑娘颇有好感，来送货时常常带她喜欢的芝士啊樱桃之类的。大概知道她爱人喜欢红茶，有时也会送些相当不错的茶叶。秋山喝茶不挑品种，普通红茶也和高级茶一样喝，唯一偏好的是LGT事务所用的茶叶，可惜一直没能问出来这茶产自哪里，事务所破产后更没人有空管这个，这从此成为了永远的谜团。  
供货商姐姐送了四袋茶，神崎算得清楚，家里的茶叶剩得不多了，秋山带去学校的可能只够下个月中，于是只留了一袋在店里，用来配下午茶时间的曲奇和红豆包，三袋带回来给秋山。她去把红茶拿到茶几上时，秋山的意大利面正好出锅。神崎的那份加了鳕鱼子，微微的咸味和芝士搭配得恰到好处，确实是神崎喜欢的味道。

已经是樱花满开的四月初了，秋山在忙乱的开学季里终于得了半天闲，想要和神崎一起去赏樱，却又想到她大概在忙，现在去店里也未必能约她出来欣赏春色。  
神崎确实很忙。月末月始需要核对账单，春季订单量不小，最近又有几位店员毕业找到工作后辞职，人手实在不够，神崎回家后也不得不勤于工作。昨天晚上神崎窝在懒人沙发上对账，突然大喊一声，把正在泡红茶的秋山吓了一跳。她终于想起来自己还有两千块钱没收回来，此时已经离那件事过去一个半星期了。  
“我果然还是被骗了吗！深一！”  
秋山稳住自己的茶壶：“很有可能。如果他说的是真话，说明你的店是他上学的必经之路，但开学季的学生一般不可能十一天不来学校。”  
“确实。”神崎有些沮丧。“那我要怎么办啊。”  
“也没什么。他只骗两千块钱的话，一定是少量多次诈骗，近期肯定还在附近实施过，报警很快就能抓到吧。”  
“但是，那个人为什么要这么做啊。明明只有两千块而已，把努力用在别的地方更能获得幸福不是吗。”神崎无意识地把账本翻得哗哗作响。  
秋山盯着杯里浅橙色的茶水，没有回答神崎。许久他才开口：“星期二上午我陪你去报警吧。”

确实只是两千块钱而已，秋山走出校门时这样想。他先回家，然后去了附近的商场，再赶到面包店门口时是下午五点差七分钟。没等多久神崎就回来了，一眼看到了街对面的车，在原地犹豫了一下，和店员说了句话，就走了过来。秋山可没犹豫，他抱起副驾驶上的熊，打开车门艰难地钻了出去，神崎正正好好走到后视镜旁，愣住了。  
路边的樱花树下，一米八的秋山抱着一只比他矮不了多少的胖胖毛绒熊熊，就这样站在神崎面前。秋山的脸埋在棕色绒毛里若隐若现，他努力从熊的后脑勺边缘发出有点闷闷的声音：“工作结束了吗？”  
神崎的注意力全在熊上，无视了他的问题：“诶？诶？这是给我的吗？”  
秋山已经有点不好意思了：“嗯，是吧。商场在打折，两千块钱。”  
“我好开心！谢谢！”神崎接过熊熊，埋在它的胸前狂吸了两口，抬起头来，声音也变得闷闷的：“我马上就好，你等一下！”然后抱着熊穿过街进了店里。  
秋山靠在车边站着等了几分钟，神崎就又抱着熊从店里出来了，隔着街喊他的名字，特别高兴的样子。她小跑过来，右手还拿着几张花花绿绿的纸和一个纸袋，等她走近了秋山才发现，那是两张野口英世。神崎兴奋地告诉他，下午的时候那个大学生来还钱了，还送了一袋茶叶作为谢礼，只是当时她不在店里。  
“所以说他不是骗子！真是太好了！”  
秋山笑着看她，“真是太好了呢。“  
神崎开心地打开副驾驶车门时，听见秋山喊她。  
“直！“  
“嗯？“  
“晚上，去看夜樱吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇改编自我本人亲身经历，19年1月时我在武汉的时候，有两个人说自己过年回家钱不够了需要三百块，傍晚到了就还钱，于是我就借了，不过这回他们真的是骗子（。但是小直被骗了那么多次就不忍心她同人里还要被骗嘛。  
> 另一方面，我觉得小直也不是真傻，别人撒谎的时候她大概也知道对方可能在撒谎，但既然有可能是谎话那么也有可能是真话，在只是可能性的情况下她更愿意选择相信别人（哪怕可能性很低），而秋山更倾向于怀疑别人（当然他基本都是对的）。所以我流的秋直是，他们相遇之后，小直开始努力学习怀疑他人（为了能不依赖秋山一个人战斗），秋山开始努力学习相信他人（说到底他自己也认同小直吧）所以小直最开始讲到车票事件时他俩都在怀疑人生（。  
> 关于小直的姓氏，我特别喜欢“神崎”的发音（kanzaki），非常有不撞塌南墙不回头的小直本人的风格，所以并没有舍得改，正好我也支持夫妇别姓制（虽然跟这个没什么关系？  
> 关于秋山喜欢红茶，虽然是我的私设，不过剧里秋山好多次装逼时都拿着个茶杯，令人很难不在意他到底在喝什么。我看那个杯子款式觉得比较像红茶（……），但也完全有可能是咖啡奶茶日本茶。当然我们知道实际拍摄的时候杯子里肯定啥也没有。（顺便正文最后作为谢礼的那袋茶叶也只是一般的日本茶。哪有那么巧正正好好就是LGT事务所的那款啊！）  
> 那只熊熊，是我在写这段之前在路上看到有个抱着超大只熊熊跟在妈妈身边的小女孩，觉得好可爱喔就写了。价格当然不是两千块钱，标签当然也提前取下来了，小直其实也看出来了只是没说而已，因为是能使人幸福的谎言嘛。


End file.
